All Tied Up and Nowhere to Go
by gesticulatingwildly
Summary: Kind of a sequel or spin-off to Hotel Fantasies, Josh pushes his luck while out in public with Donna. Donna decides he needs some form of punishment. Yes, it's exceptionally smutty and has very little story to it. Assume it's set post series. And thank you to the lovely person who requested it! :)
"Josh!"

"What?"

"Stop it," Donna quietly muttered to Josh.

"I can't help it. You look so hot in that dress," Josh whispered as his hand ran under Donna's skirt and up the inside of her leg. This was exactly why he loved sitting in a booth with her.

"We're in a restaurant surrounded by people!"

"So?"

He started drawing circles on her inner thigh. Donna grasped his hand to move it away, leaving him to look sadly at her.

"So, I don't want to get arrested for public indecency."

The puppy dog eyes kicked in at this point.

"I just really like being able to touch you without any judgement any more," Josh muttered, looking pitifully at Donna.

"We're not boss and assistant any more, but there are still standards…and laws we have to follow," Donna whispered sharply at him.

Josh sighed, "I guess."

They sat in silence for a moment, sipping their drinks.

Josh's arm crept round Donna's waist. His hand slowly moving lower down her body, circling her hip and soon returning to her thigh.

"Josh," she hissed, trying to resist the urge to move into his touch.

He grinned at her reaction, as he moved his head nearer to hers.

"You don't normally complain," he whispered into her ear, nipping her earlobe.

Donna picked his hand up and placed it back on the table.

"Yes, but not here…"

"Aww," Josh whined, "are you sure?"

He peppered a few small kisses along her neck, nibbling ever so slightly. Donna sighed and moved away.

"I've had it with you!"

Josh looked surprised at the aggressive tone.

"What? I didn't mean to upset…"

She stood up and grabbed his hand.

"We're getting out of here. It's about time you learned a lesson or two."

Josh's mouth fell open as he got up to follow Donna. He hadn't realised he'd gone too far. He thought she was just messing around.

As they waited outside for the cab home, he tried to apologise.

"I'm sorry. I was just messing around. I honestly didn't realise you were so…"

Donna remained silent, ensuring that Josh felt even more guilty. Just as he was about to say more, the cab showed up, and Donna immediately hopped in.

Josh followed, placing his hand near hers, as he looked nervously towards her.

"Look, I'll make it up to you, ok? I didn't mean to upset you," Josh uttered apologetically to her.

Finally, Donna turned to look at him, an almost impish look in her eyes.

"I think, Josh, you deserve to be punished."

"I do, I do! I'm really sorry. Just name the chore and I'll do it!"

Donna leaned in a little closer to him, so their faces were practically brushing.

"I was thinking of a different kind of punishment altogether," she whispered to him, punctuating her point by kissing him very softly on the lips.

"Huh?" Josh questioned, immediately feeling a tightening in his groin, thanks to this sudden change of tone.

Donna moved back to her original position and stayed quiet for the rest of the journey, leaving Josh to wonder just what was going on.

Once they got to their apartment, Donna took his hand as they walked up the stairs, and while he unlocked their door. As they stepped through the doorway, she grasped his hand more firmly as she pulled him in.

Uncertainly, he followed her as she guided him towards the table in the lounge.

"You want me to clear the table? I know I've been saying for weeks that I really should…"

"No, Josh," Donna cut him off, "I want you to strip."

"Strip?" Josh frowned, surprised at the request.

"Yes."

"Ok, but…"

"And don't say another word while you're doing so," Donna explained with a forceful tone to her voice.

Josh went to reply then thought better of it. He slowly took his tie and shirt off, before toeing his socks away, and dropping his pants to the ground. Down to his boxers, he looked expectantly at Donna.

"Everything, Josh."

For a moment, Josh felt unusually insecure. He wasn't used to being ordered around but, more importantly, he wasn't sure if Donna would be pleased or annoyed to see that his cock was already semi hard.

He slipped his boxers down, looking straight at Donna to see her reaction. A tiny flicker of a smile seemed to be there, then it went as quickly as it arrived.

"Good," she said to him, "now, sit."

Donna pushed Josh towards the nearby chair, placing her hands on his shoulders to push him down onto it. She took the opportunity to softly caress the top of his shoulders for a moment.

"So…?" asked Josh, stretching to stroke one hand down Donna's arm.

"Josh, I think you've got too used to having everything your way…"

"Huh?"

"Tonight, this isn't going to be the case," Donna explained, as she knelt down to look Josh in the face.

"Ok…"

"Do you trust me?" She asked, looking down at his hardening cock.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" He shuffled awkwardly in the chair, feeling his erection grow under Donna's watchful eye.

"Then just let me take over for now, and stop asking so many questions," she answered, before kissing him passionately. As their tongues duelled, Josh moved his hands to Donna's hips with a plan to pull her down to him.

Almost immediately, Donna pulled back.

"No, Josh," she glared for a moment.

"No?" Josh was confused again.

"No, this is what I'm talking about."

She bent down to pick up Josh's discarded tie and moved to the back of the chair.

"Put your hands behind the chair," she commanded.

"Why?"

"What did I say about not asking so many questions?"

"Sorry…"

He placed his hands behind his back, and felt her wrap the tie around both his wrists, before attaching him to the chair.

"Oh…," he uttered, raising his eyebrows at what was unfolding.

She grinned in response at this.

"Oh, indeed."

"So, what's your plan?" He grinned cockily at her.

"Ohhh, no. Where's the fun in telling you that? You just wait and see."

Josh looked intrigued as Donna walked away from him. She headed to the sofa and grabbed her recently discarded pashmina.

Slowly walking back, she took the time to look Josh up and down, biting her lip seductively as she neared him.

"So…?"

"So, no more questions, Josh. Otherwise, I'm going to have to punish you, and you don't want that," Donna replied, "at least, not yet."

Josh could feel more than his eyebrows twitching at what she'd just said, but he kept quiet.

Donna let the pashmina fall from her hands a little, before draping it across Josh. He shivered as it made contact with his torso and then his cock. He could feel the urge to try to feel more of it, despite its feather light touch being nothing more than a tease.

"Donna…"

"Ssh," she whispered.

Twisting the pashmina in her hands, Donna stepped behind Josh, moving to tie it across his eyes.

Josh emitted a small growl of frustration.

Donna moved away for a moment, enjoying simply gazing at the incapacitated Josh. For a man in his late 40s, he was in exceptional shape. He'd been visiting the gym more lately, without even complaining, and the effects were particularly noticeable when it came to his shoulders and abs.

She knelt by him and leant forward to kiss his torso softly. Josh shivered in surprise but delight. She stuck her tongue out, gently lapping her way up his chest, purposefully avoiding his scar, before settling her lips around one nipple. She alternated between licking and biting the area for a moment, enjoying how he writhed into her touch.

Just as Josh was beginning to groan, Donna pulled back. A more frustrated groan came from Josh this time, as he bit his lip, presumably to avoid complaining.

She smiled, before quickly leaning in to lick her way up Josh's scar, letting her tongue languish slowly, knowing exactly what he liked and how much more sensitive that area was, compared to the rest of his chest. One of her hands moved up to twist one of his nipples in time with her firm tongue lapping. Josh groaned, shuffling in the chair, trying to move into her touch.

"Donna…," he whispered huskily.

"No, Joshua," she muttered into his chest, taking one more gentle tour of his scar.

This time, as she reached the top of it, she continued, sucking on his collarbone. Josh sighed at the sensation. Nibbling her way along, Donna worked her way up his neck. She made a special effort to lick and suck harder on his Adam's apple, smiling into his neck at the happy sighs she was provoking from him.

Josh felt twitchy that he couldn't reach for her, and that he also couldn't feel her hands anywhere on him, but he loved having no idea what was about to happen next.

Eventually moving away from that spot, she moved up the side of his neck, taking one earlobe in her mouth. Josh gasped a little, as she sucked hard yet rhythmically on it.

She paused for a moment to whisper seductively into his ear.

"Just think how soft and sweet my cute little mouth is going to feel on your cock."

For a moment, Josh was rendered speechless at the thought, feeling as if he didn't actually need much more of her touch to lose control at this point.

"Donna…," he moaned, "please let me touch you…"

"Not yet, Josh. Ssh," she replied, moving to kiss him passionately, sucking his tongue into her mouth.

He strained to give as good as he was getting and then Donna was gone.

Pausing for a moment, he wondered if he'd be in trouble for speaking, but he risked it.

"Donna?"

Nothing.

"Donna? Where'd you go?"

He thought he could hear a noise from somewhere. Maybe the kitchen? The anticipation was just making things worse for him. He was incredibly frustrated by now. He wasn't convinced he'd ever felt this turned on before.

With no warning, he suddenly felt a really cold substance being sprayed onto his abs and then even lower. He yelped at the sensation, but that was nothing compared to the almighty moan he emitted when Donna sunk her mouth onto his cock without warning. The sudden shift from cold to hot and wet was nearly too much for him to bear. She sucked on him briefly but enthusiastically, licking away all the whipped cream on his cock, before gradually lapping a trail up his abs. It was almost a relief to him to have that respite, even though the sensations along his abs were strong enough as it was.

As Donna worked her way up his torso, she took the time to nip and suck at various intervals, delighting in feeling Josh pull against his restraints.

She moved back down to his cock, delicately licking at it this time, enjoying the sounds of Josh's whimpers. She backed off just as his whimpers turned louder.

"Donna…," Josh said in a pleading tone.

She smirked at him, not that he'd be able to see her reaction.

"What, Josh?"

"Ugh, you know what…"

"I don't, Josh. You'll need to tell me."

"I don't want to beg…"

"Well, ok then…," Donna relented, walking to the back of his chair. She knelt for a moment and sucked on his ear, just for a moment, before walking away, Josh groaned loudly.

"I guess I'll head to bed then," she said, heading in that general direction.

"NO!" Josh exclaimed, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned and smiled at Josh's reaction. He was desperately trying to move the chair, trying to free himself from the tie, and doing a poor job of it.

"No, Josh?"

"No…please…"

"Please, what?"

"Please…," he pleaded, "…touch me. God, Donna, please…"

"Well, as you said the magic word…"

She swiftly moved back in front of him, kneeling down, and taking his cock in her mouth. Josh yelled out her name in response, as Donna set the rhythm, taking as much of his cock in her mouth as possible. Being completely in control meant she could gradually work her way down to deep throating him for the first time. Her hands moving to fondle his balls at the same time. She could feel herself getting turned on almost as much as him.

Feeling himself begin to tense up and reach the point of no return, Josh realised he desperately needed to touch Donna.

"Donna…please…"

She continued licking her way around his cock, treating it like a lollipop, as she dipped it back and forth into her mouth.

"Donna…I want…I need to touch you…please…," he managed to gasp out to her.

She pulled back for a moment, releasing his cock from her mouth, but continuing to lovingly stroke it with her hands.

"Do you think you've learned your lesson?" she asked curtly.

"Oh, God, yes. Just please let me touch you. I'm begging you," he uttered breathlessly.

Donna bit her lip and smiled at his reaction.

She moved round to undo the tie restricting his wrists. The moment they became vaguely loose from their bonds, Josh leapt from the chair, ripped off the blindfold, and took Donna in his arms, kissing her passionately as he pushed her up against the table. His hands moved frantically, trying to take in as much of her as possible. One dipped into her dress, soon fondling her breast, while the other stroked its way up her leg, moving nearer and nearer to her underwear.

Donna groaned at the mixture of sensations Josh was making her experience, whimpering as he moved his mouth to suck at her neck.

With little fanfare, he tugged down her underwear with one hand, and thrust two fingers inside her, caressing her clit along the way.

It was her turn to moan, "oh, God, Josh…"

"Wow, you're wet…you enjoyed this too, huh?" Josh whispered near her ear.

Without waiting for a response, he pulled his fingers away, moved his hands to grip at her hips, and entered her roughly, pushing her against the table.

They yelled out in unison, both having been riled up significantly by what had unfolded.

Josh thrust into Donna, setting up a frantic rhythm, as he moved one hand to stroke at her clit in time with his movements.

Moving his head to kiss and suck at her ear, he whispered, "this is going to be really quick, Donna…"

"It's…ok," she gasped breathlessly in response. She moved one hand to grip at his ass, while the other pulled on one of her nipples. Josh groaned even more upon realising that she was touching herself.

He continued pushing into her, rubbing at her clit to help her catch up to his levels of frustration. Just as he felt as if he was about to lose control, he felt her contract around his cock, shivering and urgently exclaiming "ohhh…Josh" into the side of his neck.

The feeling of her coming around him tipped him over the edge, as he came too, yelling out her name.

As they both came down from the experience, he leant his forehead into hers, looking into her eyes and smiling.

"That was seriously hot. Thank you," he gently kissed her as he slowly pulled out of her. They both whimpered at the release.

Donna smiled as she couldn't help but pinch his ass.

"You know…you're way too overdressed. We should go sort that out," he grinned cheekily at her.

"Definitely," replied Donna, as she took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.


End file.
